Girl Meets College
by sabrinascorey
Summary: College. it was something they all knew was coming, but when it finally happened- well, there was nothing that could compare to the way that it would change their lives.
A/N: Bear with me here, this is my second fanfic ever- the first chapter will take place in four parts, from each of my main characters points of view. the first chapter is in Riley's POV, and the next will be in Farkles, and so on and so forth. This story has no SET pairings, but it is not rucas if that is what seems implied. Other than that.. I hope you like it!

Chapter 1

College. it was something they all knew was coming, but when it finally happened- well, there was nothing that could compare to the way that it would change their lives. They weren't leaving the city, but for Farkle, Riley and Maya, being away from the people that they had lived most of their lives with, getting advice from- knowing that no, they would not in fact have Mr. Matthews as a teacher (again), was enough to give them first day of school jitters, despite being legal adults.

Riley Matthews is the most accustomed to the college scene, having taken running start classes at NYU since her junior year of high school. The brunette already belongs to a sorority, and by the time she's actually allowed to move into campus, she's very well known. The fact of the matter is, she's well adjusted- one might think that that wouldn't be the case, but because her happy go lucky demeanor has managed to stick around, nothing can get her down. not yet, anyways.

strolling onto campus in the crisp autumn air, the breeze blows the brunettes skirt a bit and she has to tug it to keep it down, eliciting a few looks from the boys who happened to be walking towards the library, where she was headed. She had grown up well, never really losing the wide doe eyes, but gaining a body that caused her to have many admirers. She could finally say that she had some confidence, and part of that was from branching off and becoming more comfortable with herself.

The walk to the library is short, and Riley couldn't be more thankful for that- she just wants to get this paper finished and head to her sorority to help the other girls set up for the party that night. It's a welcoming party for all of the incoming freshman like herself, and it only took her about three hours of begging to _finally_ get Maya to agree to come. Her fingers wrap around the cool metal handle of the door, pulling it open and stepping inside, welcoming the warm air as it replaces the cold, manuevering her way to the back of the library to find a place at the tables where there'll be some quiet to read and finish her paper. this is where she encounters a problem- having only been to the library a few time before, either very late at night or very early in the morning, she's never had trouble finding a place to sit- or even any company, but when she gets to her usual spot, there's a boy in it. not one to ever ask for much, the brunette decides to go get the book she needs before sitting down, and hopefully the blonde boy will be gone when she gets back. picking her way through the non-fiction section of the library, she finds the book that she needs soon enough, standing on her tip toes to reach where it's located on the highest shelf. that's when she hears something behind her, a throat clearing as if someone wants her attention. turning from what she's doing, Riley finds herself face to face with the boy who had been in her spot, looking up to meet his blue eyes with her brown ones, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her head before shaking it ever so slightly. "am I in your way?" a shake of his head this time, followed by a smirk as he reaches up and over her, pulling the book easily from the shelf she had been struggling to get to. the brunette is perplexed, to say the least, when he doesn't hand it to her. "can I have that? or do you need it? because- i mean, we can share, I guess, but it's obvious that I was going to use it and it would be really rude of you to just-" she's cut off by the boy shaking his head, still having said nothing to her at all, but now he's laughing at her rambling. it's only now that she'll finally get to hear what the mystery boy sounds like, and though she hates to admit it, his voice is about as nice as he is to look at. "no, I don't need your book. you can have it- here, just let me do something first." and then he pulls a pen out of his pocket, flipping to one of the pages in the back of the book and writing something on them. Riley can only let out an indignant squeak - he's vandalizing school property! but before she manages to get out any words, the boy hands her the book and gives her a nod, speaking to her for what she can only assume (incorrectly) is the last time. "Lucas Friar. Call me when you finish that book and need some help getting it back up on the shelf, okay?" and then he's gone, popping out of the library almost as quickly and insignificantly as he had popped into it.

now that she had a cute boy to attend to, there was no way Riley could focus on her paper- she followed the boys suit and left the building, making her way back to her sorority house to help them set up. much to her disappointment, they were already finished- but the few hours before the party were put to good use, and she used the book that 'Lucas "call me when you finish that book" Friar' had helped her get and finished her paper. When she was finally finished, the girl closed her laptop and headed to her closet, pulling a white dress free of the clothes that hung there and laying it on her bed. It's only then that she makes a decision- maybe it's a hasty one, and maybe she didn't put too much thought into it, but she pulls the book free of where she stashed it on her desk, taking her phone from the charger and putting in the numbers with only slightly shaking fingers. after all, all of the sorority girls had cute boys hanging all over them- she could be one of them now! the boy from the library- Lucas, she scolded herself, you can't just call him "the boy from the library." was cute, and he obviously wanted her to call- so she would. she sent him a quick text, asking if he'd like to come to the party. when he responds with a yes, the girl can't help but let out a happy squeal before sending the details and throwing her phone onto the bed, sending herself into a frenzy of getting ready in the hour before the party.

Time passes all too quickly for the brunette, and when she hears the throbbing beat of the bass, she quickly makes her way downstairs and finds herself lost in the throng of people arriving to the party (albeit an hour later than she should be). her eyes stay peeled for the boy she invited, but after fifteen minutes of fruitless searching, she figures that he'll come find her and continues on with her fun, dancing and talking to her friends, completely enthralled with the idea that this is her life now. parties, friends, cute boys and booze- what more could a girl want? but by the time she next looks at the clock it's been three hours and there's still no sign of him. maybe he decided not to come? maybe he couldn't find her? she decides to give him a little more time, choosing to search out Maya instead. when she finally finds her friend, she's in the corner talking to two of her sorority sisters and Riley couldn't be happier, figuring that if she can't convince Maya to join a sorority, hopefully those two will. but with her best friend busy and the boy she invited not bothering to show up, she can't help but feel slightly rejected. when the party begins winding to a close, Riley decides to do one last loop around the party in search of her not-so-mystery man. without any luck, the girl heads back up to her room and shrugs her dress off, changing into a school sweatshirt and shorts before heading to bed, figuring that she'll talk to Maya the next day.

the sun filtering in through her curtains is always a welcome sight to Riley Matthews, and it's no different for her the day following the party. she quickly unplugs her phone from her nightstand, shooting Maya a text that says "goodmorning peaches! I have something to tell you. let me know when you're up!" and sets it back down, deciding that she can afford to just laze around for the day- after all, it's a Saturday. what kind of college kid signs up for Saturday classes? especially Saturday morning classes. it was an ameture move for sure. her phone went off with a happy sounding ding, and she nearly dove off of her bed to retrieve it, opening a text from Maya and shaking her head as she read it. "In class. will text you as soon as I get out. unless you send someone to murder me first, please- massive hangover is killing me" and then she waits, and waits, and finally, about an hour later, her screen lights up once again. "tell me!" that's when Riley goes full- well, rileytown on Maya. "omg I met this guy at the library yesterday because he was in my spot and ! he was SO cute. he helped me get my book and he was TOTALLY flirting with me and he gave me his number and he said he was coming to the party last night but I didn't see him :(( I bet he couldn't find me. but new year new opportunity to find love, and I think I found who I want it with!" it takes the brunette a minute to type it all and send it, but when she does, she knows that Maya will come back with a story of her own- and she does. reading the text from Maya brings a smile to Riley's face as she does, excitement causing her heart to flutter. "I met a guy too. he's really nice. I got kinda drunk at the party last night (sorry) and I guess I was hitting on him, but he wouldn't let me do anything and he took me home. he held my hair while I threw up and then this morning he was in my first class. he bought me coffee and he was super nice! I think I wanna add him to our friend group." Riley shakes her head slightly despite the fact that her friend can't see her, loving that she was always trying to get her to expand their friend group beyond Farkle, herself and Maya. she sends the girl a ":)" in response, receiving another text back. "meet up with Farkle later? gotta go over our first days." and responds with her typical "of course!" before closing her phone, getting ready to finish yet another paper for phsych 101 before going out to talk to her two best friends.


End file.
